Idiot Alien!
by Demonwriteryang
Summary: Yami's 20 years of life weren't exactly happy what with being an abomination a result of a one night stand but when her clan nearly kill her she runs far far away now 25 she lives next to her besties but when she saves a charming alien lord well... life kinda unfolds with lots of drama and secrets that weren't supposed to appear.
1. AN

**You probably know about Lord Boris and such. So I'll bluntly say that this is my first fandom but I'm gonna try my best for all the one punch man fans out there that are waiting to read this. I promise there will be comedy,action,slice of life, and some heart warming moments. Romance will obviously be included and the occasional smut or more appropriately lemons. I do not own One Punch Man or its characters but I do own my character Yami Nóir Long or any character you don't recongnize from one punch man. Also please check out my other book Rejection Hurts Like A Bitch on wattpad it's slowly edited but I'll actually try to get this fanfic to work.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Yang**


	2. Chapter 1

_Yami's POV_

"Gen where's Sai he promised me we'd play the newest version of Demons and Angels." I whined in disappointment but Genos just nodded his head to the fallen spacecraft unfazed by my 'childish behavior'. "Alright, I'll be back soon Gen after I drag Sai out so make sure your still here when I return" I sternly threatened to him but Gen being the robot that he is just nodded a blank look on his face.

"Saitamaaaa!" I called out to no one in particular not really expecting a response tell I heard the unmistakable bored tone of Saitama. I then walked into a clearing to see Saitama standing before a heavily beaten alien. "So Sai this is what you were doing while I visited my cousin?" I smiled yet even a monkey could feel my rage. "Hey, Yami..." he sort of trailed off afraid of my reaction I signed and went over to look at the corpse "Are you still alive?" I asked curiously the alien gave a gruff reply of "Yes but not for long" I sort of felt pity for this guy and trust me on this pity ain't an emotion you'd show the near destroyer of the earth and yet I still felt pity.

"Hey, Sai can I contract with him?" I asked awaiting an answer Sai just shrugged it off and said before walking out "Sure. As long as he doesn't try to take over earth again. Oh and don't worry I won't take your chocolate pudding." he replied I put my middle finger up and called after his fleeting form "You better not you bald potato!" to which he shrugged off. I took a deep breath and looked at the guy addressing the one I'd be contracting with. "You wanna be the one I contract with?" I asked goofy grin and all but he chuckled a low hoarse laugh "What's the point I've completed my objective why still live. Why live when all my men are dead and I am still alive it would only make me a coward.". He said the words with remorse and guilt and I then bent over to hover a few inches away from him I smiled and said "You're a good person ya know? Your men are in a better place beside to see their Lord die would be depressing. You are not a coward if you continue to live you are strong so what if Sai beat the fuck out of you get back up and become stronger that's how you'll grow and learn." I preached like I was preaching the gospel.

He chuckled and I blushed but he had a sorta smile and said "Your an interesting human. I get the feeling that being contracted with you will be ... fun?" He questioned unsure of his choice of words but I just smiled like an idiot and chirped "My name's Yami Nóir Long but you can call me Yami what's your name?". He answered with "Boros" I nodded and drew blood from my hand "Then answer me do you Boros take me Yami as your contractor to fight together on times of need and work as one?" I said in monotone he replied and answered "I do I take Yami as my contractor and to fight together in times of need and work as one." I blushed at how this felt like exchanging vows at a wedding and nodded letting him know I knew. "Then you may drink my demonic blood" the crimson red blood splattered into his mouth till I saw my clans accursed mark on his neck and one on my neck.

"Can you heal yourself then?" I asked after the ritual was done he muttered yes and before you knew it I was looking at him in all his naked glory. " **Kyahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!** " I screamed piercing his ears that he soon had to growl at me in a threatening manner just to shut me up. "Sorry" I mumbled to him but he just turned around "Wait!" I yelled at him only to be met with the cutest 5-year-old one-eyed alien in all the galaxy I then squealed in utter cuteness overload "OMG Boros you look so damn cute. Why didn't you tell me you had such a kawaii form!!" He just sighed in annoyance and asked me to lift him up I did and walked out the ship with this cute little fellow behind my back until I reached my apartment which was by coincidence next to Saitama's.

When I opened the door my animals Rose the Fox, Jay the wolf, Kayla the bunny and Matthew the dog were all snuggled up to one another fast asleep. I smiled and brought Boros from behind my back to find him asleep to! I chuckled and placed him in the pile of fur and then gave them all a goodnight kiss and snuggled into bed.

 _Third Person POV_

Yet unbeknownst to her a very special one-eyed alien had returned to his original state and soon snuggled with the human female that had saved him a flame in his heart reuniting as he watched the strange woman fall asleep till he too went to sleep.

So what did you think? Don't forget to comment.and share.

Sincerely,

 **Yang**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Yami's POV_**

I was sleeping soundly holding my presumably soft pillow , wait a minute I groaned out the pillow was... breathing?! _What the?_ I thought surprised because if I wasn't mistaken a pillow is an inanimate object that can't breath, speak or make a sound so either one of my pets has snuck into my bed , or I was...

"Holy Fucking Cheesy Sticks!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs till I heard a loud **_-bang-_** from the wall connecting to Sai's apartment , I obviously knew it was Genos because he is the only of us who'd be up this early , he's usually telling me to shut my mouth up or as he puts it "fix" my foul language but we all know he means telling me to shut up.

An apology was sheepishly whispered back to my friend and once he was satisfied with this he continued to do whatever robotic hot male superheroes do. I then turned to see a sleeping Boros on my bed and a revaluation soon dawned on me that I was in a very intimate position with this purple alien if you consider the fact my head was on his chest , and him being naked along with the fact that my oversized t-shirt being tousled didn't exactly help with the fact that if one of my besties walked in they just might have this one thought, _'did she just bang an alien lord sent to destroy earth ?'_

Leading to a truly awkward video gaming session with Saitama trying ridiculously hard not to barf up his food and Genos being a total Sasuke. _'Can't blame 'em tho who wouldn't wanna tap that ? '_ Lilth finally spoke yet in seductive manner while in my head licking her lips.

I blushed at the thought because yes I might've thought what it wouldn't felt like but having Lilth just bluntly say that made me feel like I was crossing a line of no return, and that thrilled both the animal in me but also the succubus in me because I'm still a virgin ( shocker right? ). Yes you've heard about my kind, some of us might've already lost our v - cards the rest or as I put it me are still virgins who wanna lose our first time to the one we mark, and in our culture it's very rare when a succubus settles down cause that means we'll have to take some life force from that one person and as you can see other succubus don't want that lifestyle.

But I knew I couldn't admire this dude's face forever even if he was good looking . _'You know you just love to ruin the good things in life '_ Lilth whined to me I chuckled darkly at that statement of hers because in a way she was right I do always ruin the good things in life . _'... Yami you know that is not what I meant ,so don't you dare hold yourself responsible for that incident.'_ I didn't answer to that thought because even if it wasn't implied it kinda is my fault that my mother the once powerful succubus Cheshire Bella Long was now nothing more than a weak succubus with a burden of a daughter on her hands.

 _' **Shut Up**. You are the daughter of a succubus every little girl dreamed to be. A mature woman who has seen the world and won't be swayed by it's lies and tricks. The owner of forbidden yet powerful dark magic. ...You are also the daughter of a strong, loving , and very understanding mother and so Lord help me _**_Atë_ **( Written like **_Aite_** ) _should know that 1. The woman of your clan are trash and weaklings who will one day feel your wrath and 2. Don't you **ever** , let those hellish nightmares torment your future.' _Lilth told me in a eerily calm voice that I'd also noticed she'd used my forbidden name making her point very clear and I smiled because she'd cleared up some tormenting questions that came with the fact Boros was now my familiar ,because the baggage I carried would not only determine his worth but also his safety in my world. "Thank you ... **Lilth** " I whispered to the part of me that had kept me sane through out those 20 hellish years.

 ** _Hey guys sorry for the wait I'd already started this chapter but no inspiration came to me till today, but anyway for all who don't know Atë is a real actually name (Greek goddess of mischief's name) so yeah and also sorry for the short chapter (Just wanted to get this chapter uploaded and really didn't care about length before I forgot.) Hope you'll enjoy and reviews are welcomed (As long as they are nice or some criticism then yeah go ahead)._**

 ** _P.S. Chapter 3 is coming up next real soon to since I know what'll go down for our young succubus ._**

 ** _Bye my snow owls / V /_**

 ** _,Yang_**


End file.
